Drowned
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Ben has a nightmare, and Eyeless Jack comforts him For WhitewolfNeon1 From Blessed and Cursed
1. Drowned

Song: Drown - Get Scared

Summary; Ben Drowned has a nightmare, and Eyeless Jack is there to comfort him.

Rating; eh, T, I think…

Disclaimer; I don't own the song OR Creepypasta Ben Drowned and Eyeless Jack

NOTE; this was technically suppose to be the last of the series, as in 20/20, but I did this for WhitewolfNeon1, who wanted to know how they got together in my Blessed and Cursed story, so i'm not going in order of how i got the songs.

* * *

I first remember laying on the bed, warm and comfortable.

Then a raw fear entered me, forcing my body to start shaking. _I can't breath_. Was passing through my mind, and I started to struggle, only to find my arms and legs restrained in chains. Bubbles emitted from my mouth as I tried to scream, around my eyes, blood stated to taint the water. My body convulsed as it tried to gain breath, but all I managed to do was choke on water.

My brain started to shut down from lack of oxygen, and I bolted out of bed, panting desperately. I couldn't stay here. I grabbed a spare, thin blanket and walking silently out of the small house. I sat down on the porch steps, breathing in the cool night air. My lungs seemed to ache as I did, as if I was just drowning all over again. My breathes were shaky and uneven as I leaned against the railing. I closed my eyes, but the flashes of endless blue surrounded me, and I jerked them open once more.

I sighed, trying to clam my breathing, running a hand through my blond hair. I literally jumped when I heard,

"What're you doing out here?" I glanced back up to see EJ, a hand on his hip, his lips tainted red.

"Can't sleep." I said, looking back out into the forest, clutching the blanket closer to my chest.

He was suddenly sitting next to me. "Why?" I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. "Fine, I'll guess. Bad dreams?" He asked, I looked at him with wide eyes, his black orbs staring at me knowingly. I looked away quickly, still refusing to speak. "What happened?" He pressed, and I finally gave in.

"I was drowning." Was I all I said. He gasped softly at that. "And it's all I've dreamt about for the past week." I murmured. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing ever came out. "I know, it's a stupid and irrational fear." I sighed, and made to get up and away.

"Wait!" He said, quickly grabbing my wrist and held me still. "It's not irrational. Everyone fears something, Ben." He said softly, still holding my wrist. "Your's is the way you died." I blinked, staring down at where his hand was still on my wrist. Warmth sparked through me, emitting from where his hand resided. I suddenly remembered the _small_ fact that I had a _tiny_ crush on the man next to me. A light blush dusted my cheeks. "Sorry." He said hurriedly, starting to let go of my wrist, before saying, "Fuck it." And pulled me to him, me squeaking, and kissing me gently.

My green eyes widened before sliding close and I started to kiss back, the soft, sweet kiss was quickly overridden by a more hungry one. His chest, which I had my hands placed over, was rumbling in a pleased purr, ran a tongue over my bottom lip. I hesitantly opened my lips, and he surged forward, tracing everything in my mouth before coaxing my tongue to play with his. His hand came and pressed itself against my neck, pulling me even closer.

He finally pulled back as my lungs started to realize their need for air. His forehead rested on mine, his warm breath blowing softly across my face. I panted slightly, looking at his black eyes, my blush deepening. He leaned in, his lips hovering above my ear.

"Will you be mine?" He whispered softly, kissing right below my ear. My breath hitched, my blush seeming to darken, if possible, farther. All that was running through my mind right now was, _Yes!_

I pressed my lips to cheek, feeling him purr even louder. He was suddenly pressing his lips on my throat, biting down roughly. I closed my eyes, letting him do what he wanted, which was, after pulling away from my neck, was to press his lips roughly against mine. I kissed back, my heart pounding in my ears, his tongue was once again demanding entrance.

I gave it willingly, his tongue colliding with mine instantly, I could taste the blood that still tainted his lips and tongue. I let my hands slide up from his chest to entangle in his hair, my legs wrapping around his waist. One of his hands slid up and under my shirt while his other went down.

He pulled back, earning a whine from me. He chuckled before saying, "Come on, let's go inside. We can still get sick, you know." He smiled, pulling me up with him.

The fear entered me again, I didn't want to go to sleep. EJ must've seen it in my eyes, because he kissed my cheek, and said, "What if I spent the night with you?" I blinked at him before nodding, gripping my blanket and letting him pull me into my room. He pushed me gently on the bed, pulling back. "I'll be right back." He said, darting out of the room for a moment. I threw the blanket into the chair in the corner before pulling myself under my thick, dark green blanket. EJ at that point came back in, climbing in with me. "Sorry, I couldn't leave that out…." I laughed at that, letting him pull me into his chest and lay down.

EJ pressed his lips to my forehead softly, snuggling me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, relaxing fully in his embrace.

I suddenly realized something. We technically just got together, like, not even five minutes ago, yet here we were, laying together like we've been together all along. But it didn't feel awkward, like it should've, it felt _right_. Everything about this felt normal, his breathing under my ear, his fingers running through my hair, me being wrapped around him, laying together in bed.

I let my eyes close, feeling my conscious slip away into blackness.

But it happened, first the fear, then the struggles, but, it was different. I didn't feel alone. I felt that someone was there, but couldn't see who. They reached and pulled the chains, snapping them in half, before they grabbed me and pulled me out of the water. I coughed up a lungful of water, choking on the air. I had landed in a lap, and their hand was rubbing my back as I started to breath. I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing in the fact that I could breath once more. I looked up to see…EJ…looking down at me with worried eyes, his wet hair dripping. I relaxed more in his lap, closing my eyes….

Only to wake up entangled in another's embrace. EJ's embrace. I had moved suddenly, seeming to have him confused in his sleep, grumbling and tightening his hold on me. I snuggled down tighter, enjoying the warmth. I started to close my eyes when the door burst open.

"BEN! EJ IS GO…." LJ said, slamming the door open, causing EJ and me to nearly jump completely off the bed. He froze mid sentence when he saw EJ sitting there with a startled look in his black eyes. "…Nevermind!" He said, nearly slamming the door off it's hinges. My heart pounded in my ears, and, from his look, so was EJ's. He shrugged and laid back down, pulling me with him. I found myself, once more, curled into his warm chest.

He purred at me, running his hands through my hair. I sighed contently and buried myself in his warmth farther.

* * *

This is how they got together in my Blessed in Cursed story. Obviously, it's before Jeff and Damien, they've been tasked by Satan to go and find them, make sure nothing happened to the two while in mortal form. the year isn't in 2000, but it's not that far back

anyway, please review!


	2. How they met

Newly named Eyeless Jack was hungry. And that, for a few moments, was all he could think about. He stole into a village, intent on finding his victim and leaving quickly.

But there, in the shadows, what he saw made him freeze. A horde of people with torches and pitch forks were shouting, seeming to riot. At first, he didn't think anything of it; until he heard them shouting.

He slipped from shadow to shadow, simply watching, waiting to snag one of the mob. But then, upon reached the center of the village, and the well that was there was filled to the brim with water. The well itself was much wider than any other well Jack had seen, but what confused him was the harness above it. He followed the rope down, a crudely carved cross hanging just above the water. The cross was short in width, not even a full foot away from the actual piece of wood, being suspended by a single large man gripping the rope.

And there, bound to the cross, was a body. The one bound to the cross was much shorter than the actual piece of wood, his arms tied above his head, wrists and ankles bound in chains. He wore a loose green tunic, tight brown leather trousers, and dark brown work boots in which the trousers were tucked. But, the reason everyone was scared? His ears…were long and pointed, giving him an elvish look. Under his shaggy blond hair, his closed eyes leaked dark blood, dripping down from behind his closed eyelids, marking his cheeks and running along his neck, staining the top of his tunic.

That's when Jack felt the pull….he was a demon. Newly born like himself. Rage flooded within his chest, his face pulling into a snarl as he nearly stepped out of the shadows. Then the cross started to lower, into the large well filled completely with water. The moment the water touched the tips of his boots, the elven boy's eyes snapped open, and he yanked at the chains violently, his face pulling into one of fear as the water reached his knees.

The look on the frightened demon sparked a need to protect the elven boy as his black and red eyes looked towards him. Black eyes burned as he stood from the shadows. He then took out two knives. Gripping the blade of one, he chucked it at the preacher of the group, not even watching as the knife hit it's mark, him dropping like a fly somewhere next to the well.

Jack, before the Preacher was struck with the knife, slit another's throat, his body dropping the same time the Preacher's had. Anyone near saw him get his throat slit, and a little over half saw the Preacher fall. They all looked around, their eyes wide. Their gaze fell to him, and Jack gave a sadistic smile, his eyes seeming to dissolve, creating the tar-like goo that spilled down his cheeks. They watched as his skin darkened from pale to ashen, and with him smiling, they also saw his teeth sharpen into like a sharks.

The women screamed, and fled, leaving the men to deal with the demon. But even they knew it wasn't going to as easy as the one on the cross. The first man who dared came forward, swinging his pitchfork towards him. Jack merely sidestepped the blow and raked his sharp nails down the front of his chest, his other hand brining up the knife and making a quick stab to his neck, before ducking under the large axe swing towards his head.

The rest was a blur, making sure they didn't touch him, yet died in the process. Most of the men, after the first five fell, left in a fury, hoping to get their wives and leave the place quickly before the first demon was released by the second. But they weren't expecting the duo waiting for them.

Jack watched as the last "brave" man fell. The man controlling the cross had stopped it's decent to watch, and was now staring terrified, his hands (which were holding the ropes) were shaking. He then looked at the one trapped mid-way into the well, who was having a panic attack at being so far into the water. He then let go of the rope.

Snarling, Jack ignored the man as he went to the well. Without a moment further, he got up on the edge and dropped into the water, following the cross's decent further into the well.

There was a brief concern on how _deep_ the bloody well was, but at that moment, Jack's hand touched the wood of the top of the cross. He gripped it with his empty hand, using it to pull himself down and anchor himself as he felt for the rope binding the elven boy's wrists. Once he found it, Jack gripped the rope and forced the knife to cut, the sudden release of the rope above it, caused the knot to untie itself and free the the new demon. Jack then gripped his wrists, pulling him upwards towards the surface.

Once he breached the surface, Jack, as he pulled the new demon up, too, was shocked to find the entire village on fire. He lugged the smaller demon out of the water, kicking away the preacher's body to do so. Jack, however new he was to this life, knew that the boy hadn't truly been in any danger, as he couldn't die from lack of oxygen, as very few things killed them. It would've hurt like a bitch, but you're stuck, if left down there, in an endless loop of feeling like your drowning over and over.

And proof of that, not even a minute later, the smaller demon was gagging up water, coughing and gasping for air. He had bent over, with Jack rubbing his back to sooth the rugged breathing.

He was about to say something to him, when an extremely large figure appeared in front of them, outlined in the flames. With two smaller silhouettes on either side of him. His white, faceless head stared down at them, before raising a long, slender arm, and offered a massive hand out to Jack.

Jack pulled the Elven boy further out of the water, before looking at the figure that had yet to move. Making his decision, he reached forward, with one arm still firmly wrapped around the elf, and grasped the faceless man's hand. They disappeared within seconds, as the rafters above the large well collapsed where the two young demons once were.

WMWMWMWMW

Jack opened his human eyes, taking in the ceiling above him. He sighed and sat up, feeling itchy at being in his human skin for so long. He shut the annoying alarm clock off, before turning on his hip to press against the body that was dozing softly beside him. He tucked himself into the elf's neck, planting a kiss on the side of his jaw, feeling the elf come to life. He did nothing but lay there, remembering that they had almost two weeks still before they "needed" to go back to school.

Then who the hell set their alar...Jack's eyes took an annoyed narrowed expression, as one thought came to mind. Laughing Jack.

* * *

unlike Drowned, I didn't write the solely for WhitewolfNeon1, but they were in my mind when I started it


End file.
